


Maybe Not So Bad

by GalaxyTheWorst



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Might become a series, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Torture, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyTheWorst/pseuds/GalaxyTheWorst
Summary: While Tony is kidnapped and blindfolded, he comes to find the most unlikely friend in the most unlikely place.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Maybe Not So Bad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImaginaryCherry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginaryCherry/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Marvel Requested Prompts, Bingo Cards, Oneshots, etc](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602763) by [GalaxyTheWorst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyTheWorst/pseuds/GalaxyTheWorst). 



> AAAAAH SORRY IF THIS SEEMS LAZYYYYYYYYYY I TRIED MY BEEEEEEEST

Tony Stark was definitely doomed this time.

He was sitting up against the cold wall of his cell, blindfolded so he won't be able to see anything and the nanotechs for his suit were taken. It was cold and dark, something the billionaire wasn't really fond of. He grimaced as he felt blood slowly dripping down the whip marks on his back.

Tony felt his hair stand on end when he heard the cell's door open up, but instead of the heavy footsteps of his torturer that he had been hearing in the past few days, he could hear the sound of someone struggling as they were thrown into the cell and the door was closed again.

"Welp. Looks like I'm not alone anymore." The breathing of his new cellmate hitched as he recognized Tony's voice. "Name's Tony. You?"

The man was silent for a few moments before answering. "I'm James." His voice sounded familiar to Tony, but his mind was too fuzzy to recognize him.

"Well I know two James' and one of them is pretty unlikeable to me. Better not be like that one..."

James nodded slowly. "I will try."

* * *

It was two days since James had joined him in his cell. It had been relatively quiet, his torturers hadn't returned yet and it was nice to finally have some peace and company to keep him from slipping into panic attacks.

Well. It _was_ quiet until one of the torturers came back.

James was sleeping when they came back to take Tony for 'interrogation'. The billionaire tried to flee. It only resulted in more whiplashes and kicks.

They wanted his newest creation for themselves, an AI that, if activated, would've been the world's doom. A second Ultron, in a way. Tony didn't even know why he had made it in the first place.

He didn't tell them where he had hidden it, how it was activated, or all the other things they needed to know in order to activate it. " _I definitely deserve a golden star for my secrecy..._ " was his last thought as he was thrown back in his cell and his consciousness slipped away.

* * *

Tony woke up from his nightmare. His blindfold had fallen off and now he could see where he was locked. It was an small and dark cell, similar to the one he was locked in in in Afghanistan. He looked around to find James, but he was nowhere to be seen.

" _Where_ _is he?_ " He thought. " _Is he gone?_ " He couldn't deny that he had gotten attached to the guy. _"Was it all my imagination?"_ He felt a panic attack coming, but couldn't stop it. Was it really his imagination? It must've been. No one was ever in the cell with him, were they? It was just a cruel joke his mind had played on him.

He threw his head back and laughed.

* * *

"Hey, Hey. Tony. Tony, calm down." James shook the hyperventilating man slightly as he laughed hysterically. "I-It's okay. Focus on your breathing. In and out, okay?" Tony's breathing started to even slowly and he finally came to his senses. "Good. That's good." He breathed out a sigh of relief.

Tony's eyes first spotted his left hand, slowly travelling up his metal arm and widened as he recognized him.

"Bucky?"

* * *

The next few days in the cell was... awkward at best.

Sure. They had been sharing a cell for about a week now. Sure. They hadn't killed each other. Sure. Tony had unwillingly gotten attached to his parents' murderer.

None of that meant that Tony didn't deserve to punch the man first thing.

They hadn't talked since Bucky's identity was revealed to him. It was bothering him, a sense of betrayal, how the one he had come to trust in the past few days was the one he had despised so much.

Bucky thought he was unconscious most of the times when they brought him back from the torture, but he was mostly just too tired to open his eyes. At those times, he could feel the metal-armed man pick him up and bring him to the corner of the cell, lay him down and run his hands over the marks left from the torture, as if to somehow soothe their pain. Sometimes he just played with Tony's hair and left to his own corner, staring at him from there as if to make sure he was fine.

Tony couldn't deny that it was nice.

That he didn't want it to end.

* * *

They had done it. They were free. They're plan had worked.

Well, it was Bucky's plan, but the important part was their freedom.

Tony could spot a helicopter in the distance, coming their way. "Think that's my ride." He mumbled sneaking glances at Bucky every now and then. "You should go, stay with Cap and the others wherever you guys live now."

Bucky shrugged and pulled him into a small hug and, to his surprise, Tony closed his eyes hugged him back weakly. "It was nice to be your friend for a week, Tony Stark."

Tony felt his tears well up as they parted. "Yeah. It was nice."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment your requests in my requests book.


End file.
